pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:User access levels
All Pikmin Fanon contributors have access to read and contribute to our wiki. A number of special user roles also exist on Pikmin Fanon with advanced user rights, in order to help prevent spam and vandalism. Below is a description of these rights. To add or remove users from these groups, bureaucrats can use . All users Anyone can read the wiki as well as and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account. Logged-in users Users who have can: * Customize the appearance and features of the wiki by setting their * an image or other file to the wiki. * articles and other pages * Maintain a * Access several other exclusive features. Administrators Administrators, also known as "sysops" or just "admins", are trusted users, who are chosen here by the community and can: * and undelete pages, page histories, images, or files * a page so it cannot be edited or moved by users without admin rights * a user name or IP address from editing * bad edits * in the MediaWiki * Checking users' IP addresses to prevent account abuse For more details, see the . Bureaucrats A bureaucrat is a user who is already a trusted admin, with the same rights as admins plus the ability to: * Edit user rights * Change wiki prefixes in * Rename users Rollback permission Anyone can vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on , user contributions list, or the list of . It is important to note that admins have rollback rights no matter what. Users with rollback rights are just users who are not necessarily an admin. Bots A "bot" is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a wiki. When a bot is running in quick succession, the log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). What can't blocked users do? Blocked users can't: *Edit or move pages *Delete or protect pages *Upload files *Change the rights of others In some cases, blocked users are also prevented from emailing other users, creating new accounts, and editing their own user talk page. Staff members This is a list of all staff members. Staff members that are marked as active edit regularly and/or communicate actively; those that are marked as semi-active edit or communicate intermittently; and those that are marked as inactive have not been involved in any shape or form for at least 6 months. Staff member statuses are accurate as of . How can I find different users? See and choose one of the user group check boxes, and click "Show". You will also see a column showing the date of the user's most recent edit, so you can find users that have been active most recently.